Three Lonely Angels
by AlessandraBlue
Summary: Alastor Moody has had a fairly boring life. Even for a wizard. That is until he discovers the wonderful adventures of Doctor Who. His life has changed, and there's no looking back. Rose/Alastor, Tenrose ( Ten/Rose )


**Hey! It's Alessandra, and I'm here with Eleanora, we decided to write HP and DW crossover story!**

**I'm just keeping this short and simple**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Three Lonely Angels

Prologue

I've realized over the course of 16 years that I'm not like the others. In many ways, really, but the most significant way seems to be, no, not the fact that I am a wizard or that I attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but rather the fact that I prefer the Library over Quidditch.

The Library was so much more peaceful then the Quidditch field. Less loud. Less rambunctious. One of the nice things about the Library is that the books don't talk and they don't judge like other human beings, or ghosts for that matter. I just liked it better.

So, of course it became a routine. Every third week, during the scheduled match, as soon as the announcements would round up the rest if the students, I'd take a lovely trip down to a place I see as paradise. But, this morning, as the students made their way down to the pitch, my wonderfully planned out routine took a bit of a detour

I was walking steadily, ignoring everyone around me as usual, when I passed a group of muggle-borns, talking about something called Doctor Hoop or something, so I pretended to drop something and listened in on their conversation.

Everything they said was fascinating. They spoke of a big, blue time-traveling machine, aliens, different planets that I've never heard of in Astronomy, a girl named after some sort of plant and a man called the Doctor. I couldn't believe my ears. None of it could be true. And even if it were, how would the muggle-borns know before the pure-bloods? I pondered over it all until I heard "It's my favourite show on the tele." Tele. It's a show. I had to find out more.

So right then and right there, I decided that during Christmas break, I was to go to London and search up more about this legendary Doctor Hoop. I smiled to myself at the thought and continued walking to my beloved library.

* * *

The next two months felt longer than ever. I spent all my time in the library attempting to take my mind off of The Doctor but not succeeding. All his impossible adventures kept trailing at the back of my mind, just waiting to be fed more information.

I waited anxiously and finally, the day had come. It was Christmas break and since I had no family to visit, it was up to me to get the sickles and galleons to be able to stay in London. I worked in the owlery, shoving manure and cleaning birds but soon enough I had raised the galleons. It was time. And I was so ready.

I went back up to my room and got what I needed for my trip into London. I smiled to myself as I thought about The Doctor, the adventures he has, what he sees. When I was finally finished packing, I walked out of the Ravenclaw common room to the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, excited for what laid ahead.

The trip there couldn't have gone slower, but the minute I got there, I spent my time looking through shops and libraries all over London. After lunch, I found an old, ratty store with "Lorem" written on the front, whatever that meant. The door hinges were rusty but I managed to open it and slip in. A bell rung and a tall, gangly man glided out from behind the counter.

I looked at him nervously, he was old. Like, really old. He had fluffy white hair and kind brown eyes. "Can I help you?" His voice was soft.

I smiled nervously. "Hi. I was, um, wondering if you had any information on Doctor Hoop, by chance?"

The man looked confused for a second, "Oh, you mean Doctor Who!" The man walked over to a shelf while chuckling and pulled out a box. Inside of the box were 8 little round disks.

The man handed me one, "This is series one, and it's currently my favourite."

He handed me the box and smiled, "Thank you." I said, gazing in to the box with wonder.

I did it. I had gotten it.

I decided to stay in a small muggle hotel nearby. It wasn't very big, but each of the rooms had one bed, one loo and a DVD player. That night, I planned on watching the full series, even if it took until dawn. I quickly checked in with the lady at the front desk, anxious to finally watch Doctor Who. And soon enough, I was in the room, popping the disk into the slot.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it so far!**

**Sorry for the shortness of it, the chapters will porbably get longer.**

**R&R**

**~Us**


End file.
